parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
NatureRules1's, Samwei1234, Cayetano1234, Stanley x Joy and GavenLovesAnimals' Posters
Posters written by NatureRules1, Samwei1234, Cayetano1234's, Stanley x Joy and GavenLovesAnimals. Posters NatureRules1 NR1 Crikey! It's the Griffs Poster.png|''Crikey! It's The Griffs'' (2018-present) (Copyright; in Memory of Steve Irwin) NR1 64 Zoo Lane Poster.png|''64 Zoo Lane (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1999-2013) NR1 TWT Movie Poster.png|''The Wild Cartoonberries Movie'' (2002) NR1 MGPAE Poster.png|''My Gym Partner's an Elephant'' (2005-2008) Finding Nemo NR1 Poster.png|''Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Remake)'' (2003) UglyAnimals Poster.png|''UglyAnimals'' (2019) HomerAlmightyPoster.jpg|''Homer Almighty'' (2007) NR1_Simpsons_Poster.png|''The Simpsons (NatureRules1 Version)' Open Season (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|Open Season (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2006) Open Season 2 (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Open Season 2 (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2009) African Animals Inc. (2001)- Poster.png|''African Animals, Inc.'' (2001) Joy The Jungle Girl- Poster.png|''Joy the Jungle Girl (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2007-2010) Arizona (Madagascar).png|''Arizona (Madagascar)'' (2005) The Wild (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''The Wild (NatureRules1 Style)'' (2006) Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2007-2012) Wildlife Story (1995 Classic)- Poster.png|'Wildlife Story (Franchise) (NatureRules1 Version) North American Age (2002)- Poster.png|''North American Age'' (2002) North American Age 2- The Meltdown- Poster.png|''North American Age 2: The Meltdown'' (2006) North American Age 3- Dawn of the North American Animals- Poster.png|''North American Age 3: Dawn of the North American Animals'' (2009) North American Age 4- Continental Drift- Poster.png|'North American Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) North American Age- Collusion Course- Poster.png|''North American Age 5: Collusion Course'' (2016) Shrek (2001) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Shrek (NatureRules1 Version)'' The Africa Book (1967)- Poster.png|''The Africa Book (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1969) The Little MerZebra (1989)- Poster.png|''The Little Mer-Zebra (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1989) Peter Pan- Colusion Course (2002)- Poster.png|''Peter Pan: Collision Course'' (2002) Frozen (2013) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Frozen (NatureRules1 Version)'' (2013) Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1941 version) Disgust (Moana) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Disgust (Moana) (NatureRules1 Style)'' (2016) Tarzan (1999) (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Tarzan (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1999) Walking_With_Serengeti_Animals-_Poster.png|''Walking with Seregenti Animals (tv show)'' (1999) Bambi (NatureRules1 Version)- Poster.png|''Bambi (NatureRules1 Version)'' (1942) Samwei1234 Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234's and NatureRules1 Remake)- Poster.png|''Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234 Version)'' The Meerkats of Madagascar (2014)- Poster.png|''Meerkats of Madagascar'' Robin Hood (Samwei1234 Version)- Poster.png|'Robin Hood (Samwei1234 Version) Cayetano1234 Mickey Almighty- Poster.png|''Mickey Almighty'' (2007) Stanley x Joy The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie (2004)- Poster.png|''The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie'' (2004) (Dedacated to the death of Steven Hellingburg and In honnor of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge On the Run.) Finding Stanley (2003)- Poster.png|''Finding Stanley'' (2003) Finding Bubbles (2016)- Poster.png|''Finding Bubbles'' (2016) Teen Cartoons Go! (TV Series)- Poster.png|''Teen Cartoons Go!'' Teen Cartoons Go! To The Movies- Poster.png|''Teen Cartoons Go! To The Movies (2018) Foster's Home For Imaginary Cartoons- Poster.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Cartoons'' (2004-2009) Stanley Griff's World- Poster.png|''Stanley Griff's World'' (1998-2009) Mr. Dennisbody and Stanley (2014)- Poster.png|''Mr. Dennisbody and Stanley'' (2014) Stanley Griff (Shrek) (2001)- Poster.png|''Stanley Griff (Shrek)'' (2001) SuperStanleyGriff- Poster.png|'SuperStanleyGriff (SuperMarioLogan) (Stanley X Joy) The Adventures of Stanley Griff in Grouchland- Poster.png|''The Adventures of Stanley Griff in Grouchland'' (1999) Stanley Griff (Dumbo)- Poster.png|''Stanley Griff (Dumbo)'' (2019 version) (NOTE: Honnor of it's release on March 31, 2019). GavenLovesAnimals SXJ TGK Poster.png|''The Griff King (Franchise)'' (1994-present) SXJ The Griff Guard poster.png|''The Griff Guard'' (2016-) GLA_The_Simpsons_Movie_Poster.png|''The Simpsons Movie (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2007) Stanley Universe- Poster.png|''Stanley Universe'' Mac Foster (Stanley)- Poster.png|''Mac Foster (Stanley)'' The Amazing World of Stanley Griff- Poster.png|''The Amazing World of Stanley Griff'' Family Guy (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Family Guy (GavenLovesAnimals and Stanley X Joy)'' (1999) Bubbles' Clues (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Bubbles' Clues (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Cartoonside Out (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Cartoonside Out (GavenLovesAnimals)' (2015) Madagascar (GavenLovesAnimals and Stanley x Joy Style)- Poster.png|Madagascar (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Madagascar 2- Escape to Africa (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Madagascar 3- America's Most Wanted (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Madagascar 3: America's Most Wanted (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Stanley Griff (Peter Pan) (1953)- Poster.png|''Stanley Pan'' (1953) Free Dennis (1993)- Poster.png|''Free Dennis'' (1993) Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2016) House of Griff (2001-2003)- Poster.png|''House of Griff'' (2001-2003) The Land Before Time (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''The Land Before Time (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (1988) Adventure Time (GavenLovesAnimals Style)- Poster.png|''Adventure Time (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' Griff (Zookeeper) (2011)- Poster.png|''Griff (Zookeeper) (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2011) Meet The Griffingsons (2007)- Poster.png|''Meet the Griffingsons (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2007) Joy Belle (2008 Disney Movie)- Poster.png|''Joy Belle (2008) (GavenLovesAnimals Style)'' (2008) Simba In The Big Blue House (1997-2006 TV series)- Poster.png|''Simba in the Big Blue House'' (1997) Racing Stanley (2005)- Poster.png|''Racing Stanley'' (2005) Category:Posters Category:NatureRules1 Category:Samwei1234 Category:Stanley x Joy Category:GavenLovesAnimals Category:Cayetano1234